Чёрная дорога
by LadyDeirdre
Summary: Гарри, Рон и Гермиона на 7 курсе. Идет война с Темным Лордом. Но Гермиона ввязалась в другую игру. Новые обстоятельства приводят в Противостояние новых участников, по сравнению с которыми Волдеморт кажется уже не таким опасным. Второй ник автора-SunShine.
1. Chapter 1

**Автор: **SunShine (это мой второй ник)

**Бета**:нет

**Рейтинг:**R

**Размер**:макси

**Пейринг**:СС, ГГ, АД, ГП, РУ, Мерлин, Мэндор, Дара и др.

**Жанр**:Action/ Adventure, Crossover (x-over)

**Отказ**:Не мое. Оба мира принадлежат Роулинг и Желязны. Я лишь попробовала пересечь Тень под названием Земля с силами Хаоса и Порядка.

**Аннотация:**Гарри, Рон и Гермиона учатся на 7 курсе. Идет война с Темным Лордом. И все бы было понятно, если бы Гермиона не ввязалась в другую игру. Новые обстоятельства приводят в Противостояние новых участников, по сравнению с которыми Волдеморт кажется уже не таким опасным.

**Комментарии:**Частично игнорируются 6 и 7 книги про Гарри Поттера. Максимально учитываются оба тома Хроник Амбера. Игнорируется цикл Бентакура "Заря Амбера" и другие книги Желязны в соавторстве с Бентакуром. Не учитывается незаконченный "Амберский цикл" Желязны.  
Замечание: близнецы Фред и Джордж Уизли присутствуют специально)Соответственно, AU,OOC

**Глава1.**

И снова Хогвартс-экспресс вез неразлучную троицу в древний замок. Солнце уже скрывалось за холмами и посылало ребятам свои последние прощальные лучи.  
В купе их было пятеро. Гермиона сидела у окна и читала огромную книгу в кожаном переплете. Рон и Гарри играли в волшебные шахматы, а Невилл, прижимая к груди Тревора, следил за игрой, изредка пытаясь давать игрокам бестолковые советы. Полумна что-то тихо напевала и поглядывала в окно, щурясь от лучей заходящего солнца.  
- Шах!-радостно крикнул Гарри, сбрасывая с доски белого ферзя.  
Рон взлохматил рыжую шевелюру правой рукой и внимательно поглядел на доску. Сощурив глаза и что-то беззвучно проговаривая, он осмотрел доску.  
- Конем ходи!- громко зашептал Невилл.-Смотри, ты отдашь ему коня и снимешь шах...  
- Ага, а он мне потом мат слоном поставит... Ну уж нет! Белая ладья на Е5.  
Белая фигурка ладьи медленно и триумфально поползла к назначенной клетке. Черный король бросил корону к ее ногам.  
- Шах и мат.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и столкнул с доски оставшиеся фигуры. Рон оглядел купе.  
- Герми, что ты читаешь?-с неподдельным ужасом спросил он.  
- "Магическая тактика и психология противника",-бесцветным голосом произнесла девушка.  
- Но зачем?  
- Эту книгу нам рекомендовал новый преподаватель по Защите. Ты что, не купил?  
- Куда уж ему!-дверь купе раздвинулась и показалась ненавистная ребятам троица,-Эй, полегче, Уизли,-крикнул Малфой, когда Рон подскочил к выходу,-тебе лечиться надо. Пойдемте, ребята!  
Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл неторопливо прошествовали дальше. Рон тяжело дышал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
- Ненавижу,-сквозь зубы прошептал он.  
-А кто в этом году будет вести Защиту?-спросил Гарри, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.-Неужели опять Снейп?  
- Вряд ли,-пробурчал Рон,-папа говорил, что Дамблдор снова сказал ему вести зелья, потому что Слизнорт не захотел больше оставаться.  
- А откуда твой папа знает?-изумленно спросил Невилл.  
- Он слышал как в Министерстве обсуждали нового преподавателя по Защите. Говорят, он иностранец, и поэтому потребовалось разрешение Министра.  
- Да, мой папочка тоже слышал,-туманным голосом пропела Полумна,-говорят, он приехал не то из Болгарии, не то из Словении...  
- Уж не Крам ли?-ехидно поинтересовался Рон, но получил чувствительный удар локтем от Гермионы.  
- Нет, Виктор сейчас учится в Университете,-ехидным голосом произнесла она.  
Дверь купе снова отворилась и влетела Джинни.  
- Привет, о чем спорим?-спросила она, подсаживаясь к Гарри.  
- Да так, неважно,-сухо ответил ее брат.  
Невилл посмотрел на часы.  
- Подъезжаем.  
- О! Ну я тогда побежала,-крикнула Джинни и, взметнув длинными рыжими волосами, вышла из купе.  
- Гермиона, заканчивай внеклассное чтение - начитаешься еще,-фыркнул Рон.  
- Не ворчи. Между прочим, это действительно очень интересно.  
- Все, все! Не спорю, только успокойся, пожалуйста! Подробного пересказа этой книженции я не переживу!  
- А я и не надеюсь!  
- Хватит ругаться,- не выдержал, наконец, Гарри,-мы уже  
останавливаемся.  
Паровоз действительно сбавлял ход.Тяжелые поршни все медленнее и медленнее ворочались и, наконец, совсем затихли. Школьники, спеша и толкаясь, стали выходить на платформу.  
Вечерняя тишина сразу же наполнилась гомоном детей, свистом паровоза и топотом сотен ног.  
Могучий голос Хагрида перекрыл поднявшийся гул:  
- Первокурсники, ко мне! Стройтесь подвое и пойдем к каретам!  
Громкий шепот старшекурсников перекрыл все остальные звуки. Со всех сторон долетали обрывки фраз: "Что случилось?", "Почему не по озеру?", "Наверное...".  
Пятеро друзей тоже обсуждали эту странность всю дорогу до замка. Версий было много. Начиная от "Может волны высокие?" и кончая "Гигантский кальмар утопил все лодки". К единому мнению они так и не пришли, решив подождать объяснений директора Дамблдора.  
Большой зал встречал учеников, как всегда, теплом и обильным угощением.  
Гарри, Рон и Гермиона протиснулись к Гриффиндорскому столу, заняв места между близнецами Уизли и Лавандой с Парвати, которые, хихикая, бросали взгляды на преподавательский стол. Ученики галдели, желая поделиться с товарищами летними впечатлениями и обсуждая свои проблемы."Как будто и нет никакого Темного Волшебника",-с грустью подучала Гермиона, оглядывая празднично настроенную толпу.  
Наконец, началось распределение. Профессор Макгонагалл вынесла табурет и Распределительную Шляпу, которая, дождавшись тишины, спела очередную песню.  
- Опять двадцать пять,-тихо прошептал Гарри друзьям,-неужели ей больше нечего сказать?  
- Да нет, в этом году она настойчива как никогда. Даже странно...-тихо ответил Рон.  
- Что в этом странного?-раздраженно произнесла Гермиона,-просто Шляпа обращет наше внимание на то, что нельзя верить кратковременному затишью. Ведь если Вы-Знаете-кто не появлялся три месяца, не значит, что он отступился от своих планов!  
- Мне тоже кажется странным, что он не появляется в последнее время,-тихо проговорил Гарри,-Может он разрабатывает какой-то план?  
Гермиона пожала плечами, глядя на учительский стол. Распределение закончилось. Новые ученики уже расселись за факультетские столы.  
Дамблдор встал. В зале тут же повисла тишина.  
- Рад приветствовать собравшихся сегодня здесь. Очень хорошо, что в эти трудные для нас времена, мы по-прежнему каждый год встречаемся в этом зале. Итак, некоторые объявления, касающиеся непосредственно дисциплины. С этого года ужесточается контроль за учащимися. Теперь запрещенной для учеников территорией считается не только Запретный Лес, но и область, прилегающая к Озеру. Это связано с усилением вашей безопасности. Также, мистер Филч, уже в который раз, увеличил список предметов, которые запрещено использовать в коридорах и на занятиях. Где можно с ним ознакомиться, я думаю, вы знаете.  
Дамблдор чуть слышно хмыкнул и обвел лучистым взглядом зал.  
- А теперь перейдем к преподавателям. В этом году, из-за ухода профессора Слизнорта на пенсию, зельеварение будет вести профессор Снейп.  
По залу пробежал возглас разочарования. Дамблдор, словно не понимая чем вызвал такую реакцию, продолжил:  
-А место преподавателя по Защите от Темных Сил любезно согласился занять профессор Оуэнс.  
Профессор Оуэнс встал и чуть поклонился своим ученикам. В отличии от других преподавателей, он был одет в черные брюки и черный камзол. Только белые манжеты рубашки и белый воротник выглядывали из-под этого черного одеяния.  
Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на своего учителя: синие глаза, пышная копна белых волос, слегка жестковатые черты лица... Профессор сел и продолжил свой прерванный разговор с Макгонагалл, что-то ему рассказывающей. Слегка склонив голову набок, он смотрел куда-то вдаль. Снейп глядел на нового преподавателя со свойственными ему холодной усмешкой и неприязнью одновременно. Такое сочетание немного удивило Гермиону, но не надолго.  
Уже поднимаясь в Гриффиндорскую башню, девушка поняла, что ее друзья с жаром обсуждают нового профессора.  
- Вы заметили, какой у него цепкий холодный взгляд? - проникновенно вещал Рон.  
- Знаешь, Рон, этого еще не достаточно, чтобы делать выводы,-заметил Гарри.  
- Вот увидишь, это будет второй Снейп в школе! Я этого не переживу!-выкрикнул Рон.  
- Не каркай!  
- Вот увидишь!  
- Тихо!-крикнула Гермиона, глядя на вывешенное на стене рассписание. -У нас завтра сдвоенные зелья со Слизерином и потом, тоже сдвоенная, Защита... Вот и посмотрим...  
Сзади послышался сдавленный стон Рона.  
- Я буду ненавидеть понедельники!-проворчал он.  
- Да ну тебя, -фыркнула Гермиона,-ты лучше завтра не опаздывай к нему, чтобы не давать ему повода сверлить тебя своим цепким взглядом.  
Смеясь, она быстро поднялась по ступеням в свою комнату.  
- И все-таки, интуиция говорит мне, что завтра будет ужасный день,-вздохнул Рон.  
- Вот завтра и посмотрим,-ответил Гарри, поднимаясь к себе.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Было обычное начало самого обычного дня. Гермиона проснулась в восемь, отдернула с окон тяжелые занавески. Ее соседки по комнате, Лаванда и Парвати, недовольно заворочались, когда веселый солнечный зайчик скользнул по их лицам.  
- Просыпайтесь, сони, - весело крикнула она одногруппницам.  
- А зачем просыпаться? Первые две пары - зельеварение... Пусть уж лучше это будет стра... стра... страшный сон... - зевнув, проговорила Парвати.  
- Зато продолжение дня обещает быть интересным,-хихикнула Лаванда, спрыгивая с кровати,- лично мне очень интересно будет посмотреть на нового учителя поближе.  
- Насморишься еще,- закатила глаза Гермиона.- Я пока не считаю его потенциальной второй Грозой Подземелий, но на добродушного весельчака он не похож.  
- Да ладно, разберемся по ходу - не впервой,- махнула рукой Парвати.-Пойдемте, что ли, завтракать...  
- А тебе не кажется, что к Снейпу лучше идти на голодный желудок?- с притворным ужасом уточнила Лаванда.  
- Ой, не наговаривай, а то он такой... - вздохнула Гермиона.- Может, и оправдаются твои... опасения.  
Оставив подружек краситься и обсуждать новые сплетни, Гермиона спустилась в гостиную, где ее уже ждали Рон и Гарри.  
- Не прошло и года,-мрачно констатировал Рон.  
Гермиона не ответила - у нее было слишком хорошее настроение. Очень не хотелось его портить пустыми спорами.  
- Лучше поспешим, а то почту без нас доставят...  
В Большом Зале уже было много народу. Вчерашнего оживления не было и в помине. Ребята молча подходили к столу, хмуро здоровались и листали расписание, сверяя аудитории. Начать первый учебный день для большинства было очень сложно. Да и какая учеба, когда на улице солнечный, теплый сентябрьский день! А здесь - холодные каменные стены древнего замка...  
Близнецы Уизли весело о чем-то болтали с Джинни. Гермионе было невооруженным глазом видно, что что-то здесь не чисто... Когда неразлучная троица к ним приблизилась, ребята тут же притихли.  
- Колитесь,- сказал Рон, накладывая себе в тарелку жареной картошки,- что задумали?  
- Ишь какой! Все ему расскажи! - усмехнулся Фред.  
- Расслабься, братишка. Меньше будешь знать... - Джордж положил руку на плечо Рона.-Ну, ты и сам знаешь...  
Джинни первая сдалась под напором взгляда Гермионы. Понизив голос, чтобы слышать ее могли только Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, девушка произнесла:  
- Мы хотели сегодня после занятий сходить на Озеро.  
- Но Дамблдор...  
- Это ведь странно, согласитесь! С чего это вдруг нам запретили ходить на берег?  
- Не на берег, а на ту часть Озера, что прилегает к Запретному Лесу,-заметила Гермиона.  
- Ну давайте сходим к Хагриду! Посмотрим, поспрашиваем у него,- уговаривала ее Джинни.  
- Давайте обсудим это после занятий, - быстро сказал Гарри.-Только к Снейпу опоздать не хватало...  
Гермионе и Рону ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться и последовать в подземелья.За летние каникулы в классе зельеварения ничего не изменилось. Гермиона с грустью оглядывала ряды котлов. Прямо перед ней сел Невилл и растерянно заозирался в поисках своего помощника. Шепнув ему на ухо, что она рядом, девушка раскрыла учебник. Она пыталась понять, какое зелье они будут варить сегодня. Напрасно.  
Громко хлопнула дверь класса. В аудиторию влетел Снейп. Его облик не поддавался описанию, впрочем, он был таким, как всегда. Таким же, каким девушка запомнила его еще с первого курса.  
Ученики тут же замолчали. Тишина установилась такая, что в ушах начинало немного позванивать. Оценив произведенный эффект, Снейп заговорил тихим четким голосом:  
- В программу 7 курса по моему предмету, входит более углубленное изучение уже известных вам составов. За этот год вы должны научиться чувствовать составляющие части зелий настолько хорошо, чтобы свободно рассчитывать свойства, приносимые зелью каким-то конкретным ингредиентом или их сочетанием. Это очень тонкая и сложная наука. Она требует абсолютного знания основных составов. Поэтому, прежде чем приступить к изучению нового материала, необходимо повторить старый, - Снейп хищно усмехнулся, видимо предполагая, какое действие окажет на учеников его следующее заявление.-Откройте учебники на странице 8. Там приведен список основных зелий, изучаемых с пятого по шестой курс. Сейчас каждый из вас выберет то зелье, которое соответствует его порядковому номеру по журналу, и сварит его. В конце занятия пробирки с образцами должны быть у меня на столе. Да, и еще... К образцу должна прилагаться письменная работа с подробным описанием используемых вами ингредиентов и рассказом о том, чего вы добились, используя каждый из них... У вас в распоряжении полтора часа... Приступайте!  
Одарив аудиторию своим фирменным взглядом, Снейп уселся за свой стол и погрузился в чтение каких-то пергаментов.Вздохнув, Гермиона открыла учебник на заданной странице и посмотрела на зелье под номером четыре. Сыворотка правды... Мда... Что-то ей подсказывало, что грядущие полтора часа будут не самыми приятными в ее жизни. Тут уж к гадалке не ходи... К гадалке?  
- Ну, Лаванда, - прошептала Гермиона,- накаркала...  
Через полтора часа, усталые и взмыленные, они вышли из ненавистных подземелий на свежий воздух.  
- Нет, ну что он прикопался? - надрывался Рон. - У меня ведь почти получилось...  
- Ага, и почти не задымилось, - фыркнул Гарри.  
- Да кто бы говорил!  
- Так я и не отрицаю.  
- Тише! - Гермиона сделала знак друзьям, чтобы они замолчали.  
Троица как раз проходила мимо учительской. Из комнаты доносились громкие голоса Дамблдора и Макгонагалл.  
- Что здесь происходит, Альбус? Я думала это просто засохшие растения...  
- Нет, Минерва, к сожалению, нет... Ты заметила, как почернел поврежденный участок? Я думаю, что здесь что-то более...глубокое.  
- Но ведь только маленькое пятно...  
- Оно растет. Медленно, но, тем не менее, заметно.  
- Неужели ты думаешь, что словесного запрета ученикам будет достаточно? Может, стоит поставить дополнительную защиту?  
- Справедливое замечание.  
- Но кто может осуществить подобное заклятье?  
- Ну... сегодня попрошу Мэндора... Он единственный, кто способен на такое...  
- Вы так уверены в нем?  
- А ты не слышала, что рассказывал Северус?  
Голос Дамблдора оборвался. Друзья молча смотрели друг на друга. Наконец, Гермиона произнесла:  
- Сегодня вечером мы пойдем на Озеро.  
- Вот, это я понимаю, - обрадовался Рон.  
- Тише, нас могут услышать!  
Начавшуюся было перепалку, прервал звонок.  
- Ой, кажется, мы... опоздали... на Защиту... - полуобморочным голосом произнесла Гермиона.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

Ребята оторопело уставились друг на друга.  
- Где у нас Защита?-усталым голосом произнесла Гермиона.  
- На...четвертом этаже,-ответил Гарри.  
- А мы на втором... побежали!-крикнула она и понеслась в сторону южного крыла.  
Как и ожидалось, занятие уже началось. Профессор Оуэнс что-то рассказывал притихшим ребятам. Гермиона в замешательстве остановилась у дверей класса. Она впервые опоздала на урок... Что, вообще, с ней сегодня такое? Ведет себя просто...неадекватно. Мало того, что чуть не запоролась на зельях, так еще и, непонятно зачем, сама предложила ввязаться в авантюру, прекрасно зная, чем это может закончиться. А теперь вот еще и это... Прав Рон - просто сумасшедший день!  
А что в результате? Она стоит у дверей класса и не знает, что делать.  
- Мисс Грейнджер, вы так и будете стоять там, или, все-таки, лучшая ученица порадует нас своим приcутствием?- слегка повысил голос преподаватель, - Мистер Поттер и мистер Уизли, может быть, присоединитесь?  
Гермиона медленно вошла в класс. Стараясь не замечать одногруппников и не слышать их шепота, девушка подошла к учителю и смело посмотрела ему в глаза. В синий лед, в котором она ожида увидеть гнев и раздражение.  
Игру в гляделки проиграла Гермиона. Профессор Оуэнс встал из-за стола и подошел к опаздавшим.  
- Честно говоря, не такого поведения я ожидал от гордости Минервы Макгонагалл. Она с таким восхищением о вас рассказывала... Меня не легко удивить, но Вам это удалось... Я надеюсь, подобное произошло в первый и последний раз?  
Девушка быстро кивнула.  
- Проходите, занимайте свои места. Мистер Уизли, вам нужно особое приглашение,или моей просьбы будет достаточно?  
Рон, удивленно косясь на преподавателя, двинулся к своему месту рядом с Гарри.Профессор, тем временем, выйдя на середину аудитории, начал говорить:  
- Вот теперь, когда все в сборе, я могу начать занятие. Первым делом, разрешите представиться. Меня зовут профессор Мэндор Оуэнс. С этого момента, я буду преподавать у вас Защиту от Темных Сил.  
К сожалению, у людей взгляды на преподавание этого предмета различаются. Я не буду вдаваться в подробности, рассказывая вам о том, что мы могли бы с вами здесь изучать. Мне не хватило бы на это и дня.  
Работая с вами, я буду делать упор не на зазубривание боевых заклятий и даже не на бесконечные перечни врагов, с которыми вы можете столкнуться. Воистину, мы никогда не знаем, кого встретим завтра. Я же постараюсь вас научить общему подходу к победе над любым врагом.  
Знание, о котором мы будем с вами говорить, поможет найти слабое место в обороне любого противника. Оно будет ключевым звеном в вашей дальнейшей жизни. Благодаря ему, вы сможете управлять действиями людей, разгадывать причину их поступков, не проникая в сознание. Кто-нибудь может мне ответить, о каком знании идет речь?  
Класс молчал. Дин Томас неуверенно поднял руку.  
- Вы говорите о легилименции?  
- Я же сказал: без проникновения в сознание. Ну? Неужели никто не знает? Мне кажется, я уже продемонстрировал сегодня это знание в полном объеме...  
Ученики смотрели на него полными ужаса и изумления глазами.  
- Когда? - спросил Малфой.  
Профессор пробежал по нему быстрым взглядом.  
- Когда, сэр...-поправился Малфой.  
- Когда мисс Грейнджер почтила нас своим присутствием.  
Гермиона недоверчиво подняла взгляд на своего учителя. Он применял к ней магию? А она не заметила? В глазах профессора Оуэнса заблестели искорки смеха.  
- Мисс Грейнджер опоздала на урок. Я должен был предпринять меры, чтобы немного пристыдить ученицу и предотвратить повторение этого случая, то есть я должен был внушить ей, что опаздывать нехорошо. У меня получилось, мисс Грейнджер?  
- Да...-тихо произнесла Гермиона.  
- Так о каком же знании я сейчас говорил?  
- О знании человеческой психологии,- уже твердо и уверенно произнесла девушка.  
- Совершенно правильно! Десять очков Гриффиндору! Действительно, совмещая знание техники боя и умение четко определить для себя позицию противника, можно достичь потрясающих результатов. А если прибавить к этому умение правильно составить тактику обороны... Задание на сегодняшний урок: разбиться на пары, и говорить с партнером на общие темы. К концу урока, вы должны будете составить краткий психологический портрет друг друга. Затем я буду подходить к вам, чтобы услышать то, что получилось. Можете начинать.  
Для Гермионы не стало сюрпризом, что ей в напарники достался Невилл. Лихорадочно листая учебники в поисках вопросов, по которым можно определить основные черты личности человека, ребята пытались выполнить задание.  
Гермиона никогда не считала психологию своей сильной стороной, но решила попробовать сыграть честно. Переполненная уверенностью в своих силах, она захлопнула учебник. Профессор Оуэнс проводил ее действие одобрительным взглядом.  
В течение следующего часа Невилл, зарывшись головой в книгу, изредка издавал какие-то нечленораздельные звуки. Гермиона не выдержала:  
- Слушай, Невилл, ты так и будешь сидеть? У меня может сложиться неверное впечатление о твоей личности...  
- Хорошо... - он перевернул несколько страниц,- Какое направление в живописи тебе больше всего нравится?  
Прфессор Оуэнс, проходя мимо их парты, закатил глаза. А Гермиона уже впала в то состояние, когда все равно, как отвечать на обращенный к тебе вопрос.  
- Кубизм,- ухмыльнувшись ответила девушка.  
- А в музыке?-неуверенно спросил он.  
- Люблю слушать волынку,-прищурившись ответила девушка, -это тебе чем-то поможет?  
- Не знаю...надеюсь.  
- Ну, как у нас дела?-произнес профессор, приближаясь к ним.  
Девушка пожала плечами, глядя на сосредоточенного Невилла.  
- Мистер Лонгботтом, что вы можете рассказать о мисс Грейнджер, основываясь на сегодняшнем занятии?  
Невилл перевернул еще несколько страниц учебника и заговорил, постоянно косясь в текст:  
- То, что ее видение вещей весьма отрывочно и субъективно... А еще она постоянно цепляется за свое прошлое...  
Профессор сделал нечитаемое лицо. И обратился к классу:  
- Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы ассоциируете психологию с Прорицаниями... Но давайте не будем забывать, что психология и тактика - точные науки. Здесь ошибка может стоить жизни. Это было только первое занятие и пустяковое задание. Дальнейшее изучение моего предмета будет проходить по четко определенным разделам и правилам... И я надеюсь, вы проникнетесь этой наукой. А на сегодня все свободны. Спасибо за внимание.  
Быстро собравшись, неразлучная троица пошла на обед. С Джинни и близнецами Уизли они столкнулись по дороге в Большой зал.  
- Ну, что мы решили? - поинтересовалась Гермиона у рыжей бестии.  
- Что идем прямо сейчас - пока все обедают, - невозмутимо ответила Джинни.  
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на обеих девушек и близнецов:  
- Вы уверены, что нас не засекут?  
- Знаешь, быть уверенным может себе позволить только Дамблдор,-ответил Джордж.  
- Нет,-вклинился в разговор Фред,- еще Оуэнс. У вас уже был его урок?  
- Да...-протянул Рон,-а что?  
Фред усмехнулся:  
- Просто спустя десять минут после начала урока, нас с Джорджем он уже не путал.  
- Ага, сказал, что у меня взгляд более открытый, а в нашей паре доминирует Фред... Интересно, да?  
- Да уж...Ну, мы идем?-спросил Гарри.  
И все шестеро двинулись к Озеру.  
- Мы пойдем за теплицами,- шепнул Гермионе Джордж.  
Девушке оставалось только кивнуть. Она засомневалась в том, что нужно вообще куда-то идти. Словно угадав ее мысли, Джинни остановилась.  
- Ты не хочешь идти?  
- Я не знаю... Не понимаю, как я вообще могла предложить ТАКОЕ? Меня как будто что-то тянет туда.  
- Может, тебе правда лучше не ходить? Возвращайся назад, а мы тебе потом все расскажем...  
- Ну уж нет! Боишься - не делай, а делаешь - не бойся! Я с вами.  
- Ну как знаешь. Хотя...  
Джинни прервал громкий возглас Рона. Переглянувшись, девушки бросились догонять ребят.Обежав последнюю теплицу, обе остановились как вкопанные, созерцая открывшуюся им картину.  
Рон стоял на холме и смотрел на озеро глазами, полными непонимания происходящего. Приглядевшись, Гермиона поняла, что из озера выходит узенькая черная тропка. Она вела из Запретного Леса, уходила под воду и появлялась здесь...  
Не сговариваясь, ребята спустились с холма и остановились на приличном расстоянии от необычного явления.  
Черная тропа представляла собой полоску шириной в два метра и протяженностью в десять. Она была "черная" в прямом смысле того слова: трава, попавшая в нее, не засохла, но заметно почернела, образовав четкую границу.  
Гермиона сделала неуверенный шаг вперед.  
- Герми, не ходи туда!-крикнул Гарри.  
Но девушка его не услышала. В ее голове уверенно звучали женские голоса. Они смеялись, звали, манили. Гермиона не могла им возражать.  
- Не бойся, иди вперед,-настаивал первый голос. Низкий, женственный и такой властный,-и ты получишь Силу.  
- Тебя же всегда тянуло к знаниям,-наставлял ее второй - страстный, нетерпеливый.-Ты ведь, как и я, стремилась узнать все. Иди - я дам тебе Знание.  
- Иди к нам, - позвал звонкий, высокий третий голос,- и ты увидишь Правду, узнаешь то, на чем стоит сама Тень...  
- Я не пойду, не хочу, не надо...-из последних сил возражала девушка,- мне это не нужно. Вы зовете меня в Тьму. А я держусь Света.  
- Мы зовем тебя в Хаос,-ответил первый голос,-мы даем тебе то, чего ты достойна. Тебе не нужен Порядок. Мы зовем тебя уже с утра. Ты услышала нас - в твои мысли пробрался Хаос. Ты ведь заметила...Иди к нам...  
Гермиона остановилась на самом краю черной тропы. Ей так хотелось пойти... Но надо остаться! Зачем? Что ее ждет, если она останется? А неизвестность страшит... Но тянет за собой.  
- Гермиона, нет!-крикнул Рон.  
Этот крик прозвучал в мозгу Гермионы как шепот. Так легко идти навстречу Хаосу... Так легко идти навстречу своей Судьбе... Она ступила на тропу - и мир вокруг нее тут же померк.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

Гермиона поняла, что лежит на чем-то твердом и холодном. Она хотела встать, но мышцы не желали слушаться. Послышался громкий металлический скрежет. Словно тянули по каменному полу что-то стальное и очень тяжелое. Звук не прекращался, а наоборот, усиливался. Открыть глаза не получалось, закричать – тоже.

Неожиданно скрежет оборвался. Зазвучали шаги, а потом и голоса… Говорили на незнакомом для Гермионы языке… Точнее, ранее незнакомом. Теперь она отчетливо воспринимала смысл каждого слова.

Говорящих было четверо: три женщины, которые призвали ее сюда и какой-то совсем незнакомый обладатель жуткого переливающегося голоса – он звучал то очень низко, то слишком высоко.

Ты думаешь, что твой трюк с ти'игой удастся повторить? Дара, будь благоразумной. Даже я не могу дважды обмануть Единорога одинаково, - прошипел незнакомец.

Я не собираюсь повторяться, - ответила Дара – обладательница того самого властного голоса, что предлагал Гермионе Силу.

Ты все продумала?

С каких это пор ты во мне сомневаешься, Змей? Разве я подводила тебя когда-нибудь?

Достаточно вспомнить Мерлина…

Но ведь он стал Властелином! Все произошло так, как и должно было случиться. Я не повторяю своих ошибок.

Очень надеюсь… Ты уверена, что нам не помешают снова?

Кто? У тебя есть какие-то конкретные опасения?

Твой старший сын, например… Джасра, Люк, Рэндом, Фиона, а может быть и Мэндор? Я никогда точно не знал, за кого он играет…

Мэндор играет только за себя. И уж поверь мне… Фиона не такая дура, чтобы лезть в самое пекло. У них сейчас полно проблем и без нас… Политика заставляет их забывать об элементарном балансе сил. Порядок считает, что перевес на его стороне.

Это не совсем так… Сейчас силы находятся в равновесии – присяга Мерлина сделала свое дело. Но нам не хватает мощи… Нам нужна эта Тень. Покорив ее, мы вплотную приблизимся к Пути Корвина и сможем, наконец, его уничтожить.

Это так важно? Ты сам только что сказал – силы находятся в равновесии.

Путь создает помехи. Очень неудобно продолжать наше противостояние, когда не можешь рассчитать ход противника… Черная дорога дошла до Земли?

Да. Благодаря ей мы можем поприветствовать нашу гостью.

Леди Дара, все готово к началу ритуала, - произнесла женщина, сулившая Знание.

Можно начинать? – произнесла та, что обещала Правду.

Хорошо. Раз все готовы… Начинаем!

Гермиона в ужасе распахнула глаза. Поднявшись с каменного пола, девушка осмотрелась. Картина, что представилась ее изумленному взору, не сулила ничего хорошего. Она находилась в просторном помещении, единственным источником освещения которого были тысячи свечей. Колоннада поддерживала темный потолок. Он был настолько высок, что свет свечей не мог разогнать всю тьму, окутывающую его… А еще там стояли скамьи. Множество скамей, образующих невероятных размеров амфитеатр. Она находилась в самом центре, на том самом месте, где в древнегреческих театрах должны были играть актеры. Отчего-то казалось, что пьеса, которую собираются разыграть здесь будет гораздо сложнее древних трагедий.

Почти физически ощущая, что за ней следят чьи-то глаза, девушка зажмурилась и начала медленно оборачиваться. Как же она надеялась, что подслушанный разговор ей просто приснился! Как же ей хотелось снова оказаться в уютном Хогвартсе. Там, где даже подземелья кажутся гостеприимными, по сравнению с этим залом.

Наконец, она решилась снова открыть глаза. Зря… Их действительно было четверо. Каждый из них излучал какую-то невиданную мощь, почти осязаемую силу…

В центре стояла она… Высокая шатенка в длинной красной тунике. У левого бедра женщины висела рапира. Взгляд карих глаз околдовывал, заставлял забыть обо всем на свете. Глядя на нее, не приходилось сомневаться, кто же из этих четверых властная Леди Дара…

По правую руку от Дары стоял человек, закутанный в черный плащ. На его голову был накинут капюшон, из-под которого виднелось что-то синее.

Слева от Дары стояла довольно молодая девушка. На вид, ей можно было бы дать лет двадцать - двадцать пять. Незнакомка повернула голову к Гермионе. Свет от свечи скользнул по русым волосам и отразился красным лучом в левом глазу девушки.

Четвертым же был… огромный одноглазый Змей. Слегка покачивая головой, он не спускал с Гермионы правого красного глаза. Каждое движение Змея сопровождалось металлическим скрежетом и бряцаньем тяжелой серебристо-зеленой чешуи.

Вся эта четверка стояла на обрыве, за которым не было ничего… Пустота клубилась, принимая самые невероятные очертания. Глядя на эти превращения, Гермиона наконец-то поняла значение слова «хаос». Пропасть манила к себе, звала и уговаривала остаться. Созерцая то вещество (а точнее его отсутствие), из которого в дальнейшем появилась жизнь, девушка перестала ощущать страх. Ее разум наполнило ощущение собственного высшего предназначения. Она ждала указаний и была готова подчиниться любому, кто посвятит ее в тайны Пустоты. Или Хаоса?

Первой заговорила Дара:

Не бойся, ты сделала правильный выбор. Ты смела и талантлива, Гермиона. Нам очень нужна сейчас такая как ты. Докажи свою преданность Хаосу, и ты получишь то, зачем пришла.

Доказать свою преданность, - полусонным голосом повторила Гермиона.

Иди вперед.

Впереди Пустота.

Впереди Хаос.

Я хочу домой.

Отныне твой дом здесь.

Там мои друзья.

У тебя нет друзей. Здесь твоя семья. Иди, выполни задание, что даст тебе Хаос.

Гермиона стояла на самом краю обрыва. Мысли текли непривычно вяло. Возвратиться в Хогвартс? Чтобы снова стать одинокой школьницей, пытающейся вырвать знания у, не желающего ими делиться, мира? Нет. Возвратиться к друзьям? У нее нет друзей…

Идти вперед? К Хаосу? «Да, - сказала она себе - Я иду!» И она ступила в Пустоту…

Она ждала падения, но его не было. Приглядевшись, девушка поняла, что стоит на ветке сгущающейся темноты. Обернулась. Сзади никого не было. Она была одна в царстве Силы и Хаоса. Решив, что стоять на месте не стоит, девушка попыталась шагнуть. Это далось ей с трудом. Ноги налились свинцом и не желали двигаться. Наконец, ей удалось переместиться на несколько сантиметров. Дорожка Тьмы резко изменила свои очертания. Гермиона подумала, что сейчас вот-вот потеряет равновесие и упадет в зияющую пустоту.

Ее опасениям не суждено было сбыться. Тьма держала девушку при себе, не давая сойти с дороги. Еще несколько шагов, и Гермиона перестала бояться самовольно меняющей свои очертания тропы. Девушка расслабилась, пропуская через себя мощнейшие потоки Силы. А в месте с Силой приходило Знание. Только сейчас она поняла, что никогда не знала и тысячной доли Правды об истинном мире. Как слепой, получивший зрение, наслаждается дневным светом, она впитывала в себя тайны мироздания, все глубже и глубже погружаясь в океан силы. Как она могла раньше этого не знать? Как могла жить, существовать без знания ответа на любой вопрос? Она упивалась властью от сознания собственного могущества, она все быстрее и быстрее неслась вперед.

Но вот поток силы начал ослабевать. Движение замедлилось. В крови зазвучал голос Змея, а теперь она знала, что это – голос самого Хаоса. Он обращался к ней как к равной себе, он просил ее о помощи. Как могла она отказать своему повелителю? В руках девушки появился маленький стилет. Не колеблясь, она сунула его в рукав мантии.

Хаос подхватил ее, закружил в водовороте силы. А она ни на секунду не сомневалась в том, что сделает все, о чем ее попросили. Она ни на мгновение не задумалась о том, ЧТО ее попросили сделать.

«Убей Гарри Поттера», - все еще раздавалось в ушах. Рукой она нащупала стилет у себя в рукаве, проверяя его сохранность.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

Водоворот силы бросил ее на холодную траву. Прижавшись лицом к мягкой зелени, Гермиона попыталась осмыслить происходящее. Ее посвятили в Хаос. Теперь она точно это знала. Чтобы закончить обряд, она должна выполнить распоряжение Логруса – убить Гарри Поттера. И все? Сейчас ей все казалось предельно просто. Дождаться подходящего момента и сделать это. А в награду получить полную свободу от всего… Даже от себя. От своих мыслей, угрызений, чувства вины. Уйти в Подлинный мир, насладиться игрой Хаоса… Ее не волновало прошлое, а заботило только будущее. Сейчас по ее жилам растекались волны Силы. От сознания собственной мощи хотелось кричать, бежать, прыгать – только бы дать выход этой рвущейся наружу энергии.

«Нельзя, еще слишком рано», - пронеслось в голове. Вздохнув, девушка перевернулась на спину и посмотрела в бездонное синее небо. Женщины не обманули – она получила доступ к Силе, Знанию и Правде. Пока не полностью, но она проникла в тайны мироздания. Перед ее глазами проносились картины великих сражений – поражений и побед, любви и предательства, доблести и трусости. Она проникла в Противостояние Порядка и Хаоса, Змея и Единорога. В игры Крови и Пыли…

Это началось давно… Тогда не существовало ни миров, ни Теней. Только Хаос… Царство Пустоты и Логруса – высшего существа, управляющего всем. Так было всегда. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока предатель не захотел создать другую Вселенную… Он лишил Змея Хаоса левого Глаза и с помощью него начертил Путь – обитель Порядка. Новой Вселенной не суждено было родиться, но влияние между высшими силами поделилось. Произошло перераспределение энергии. Сила выжигала все на своем пути, создавая картину нового мира. Мира Порядка и Хаоса. Появились Тени – отображение Истинного Мира в пространстве. Их тысячи, их сотни тысяч… Как дерево отражается в реке, так и Подлинный Мир несет в себе бесконечное число Отражений. Иногда бывает сложно найти отличие между миражом и явью.

Тысячи лет существует это Противостояние и никогда не будет ему конца. Ибо победа одного будет означать окончательное поражение для обоих. Первая его задача – поддержать равновесие. Оно выражается через множество понятий: Порядок и Хаос, Добро и Зло, Тьма и Свет, Амбер и Владения, Змей и Единорог…

И вот равновесие резко сместилось к Порядку… Хаос не смог полностью вернуть утраченные позиции и пустил свои щупальца в Тень… Планируя расширить свои границы через Отражения, он вышел на Землю. Черная дорога привела его в Хогвартс…и…

Дальше Гермиона не знала. Ей не позволят узнать больше, пока она не выполнит поручение… Кто это рядом с ней? Рыжий кареглазый парень… Что он тут делает, зачем теребит ее, когда она наслаждается единством и гармонией? Откуда-то из глубины сознания всплыло его имя: «Рон».

Рон, прошептала она, - отойди, зачем ты здесь?

Гермиона, с тобой все хорошо? Ты подошла к … тропе и… упала.

Со мной все прекрасно. Пойдемте в замок…

Опираясь на руку друга, девушка осторожно поднялась с земли. Джинни с тревогой смотрела на нее.

Со мной все хорошо, - снова повторила она, - просто… нехорошо стало.

Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри. Вот он, здесь, совсем рядом! Но приказа еще не было… Надо ждать.

Все шестеро отправились в замок. Рон то и дело беспокойно оглядывался на Гермиону, шедшую, под руку с Джинни, позади. Гарри тянул друга вперед, всем своим видом показывая, что в таком состоянии к ней лучше не лезть. Фред с Джорджем весело подшучивали над недавним обмороком девушки. И только Гермиона молча шла вперед с высоко поднятой головой. В ее душе начинала шевелиться тревога. Что-то могло пойти не так… Вот только что? В голове прозвучал тихий голос Дары: «Верь в свою силу и ничего не бойся. Если будет трудно, зови Хаос, и он тебе обязательно поможет».

Они проходили мимо теплиц. Послеобеденные занятия уже начались. Небольшая группа первокурсников, во главе с профессором Спраут в розовых меховых наушниках, продвигалась к стоящим на воздухе горшкам. Приглядевшись, Гермиона поняла, что в них растут мандрагоры. «Женьшень, - снова заговорила Дара, - теперь это растение для тебя называется женьшень». Да, надо привыкать. Теперь она посвящена в Логрус и должна постигать основы другого колдовства.

Впереди замаячили каменные ступени замка. Четверо ребят уже поднялись к воротам. Гермиона с Джинни отстали.

- В чем дело, Гермиона, почему ты остановилась? – спросила Джинни.

Там, - тихо ответила девушка.

Кто там? – не поняла Джинни, пытаясь понять направление взгляда Гермионы.

Из дверей замка вышли профессора Оуэнс и Снейп. Они о чем-то спорили, причем выражение лица зельевара становилось все мрачнее и мрачнее. Оуэнс же не показывал никаких признаков нервозности или беспокойства. Казалось, никакое явление внешнего мира не может вывести его из состояния внутреннего равновесия.

Попали, - тихо произнес Джордж.

Почему? – не понял Гарри. – Мы ведь не успели ничего…

Он не успел договорить – к ним приближался Снейп.

Уизли, почему не на занятиях?

Так у нас сейчас ничего нет, - попытался изобразить невинность Фред.

Да? Вы в этом уверены? А мне казалось, что у вас как раз в это время должна быть История Магии. Неужели я ошибаюсь?

Нет, не ошибаетесь…

Что? Не слышу!

Он сказал, что вы не ошибаетесь, - с ненавистью глядя на профессора, повторил Фред.

А раз я не ошибаюсь, может кто-нибудь из вас шестерых объяснит мне, почему вы здесь, а не в классе? Мисс Грейнджер, например… Мисс Грейнджер?

Гермиона стояла внизу, по-прежнему не реагируя на внешний мир. Со слегка удивленным выражением лица, она поглядела на Снейпа.

Что, простите?

Джинни тихо присвистнула. По всему было ясно, что надвигалась буря. В поисках поддержки, мисс Уизли оглядела участников сцены. Ее взгляд остановился на профессоре Оуэнсе, который, нахмурив брови, не сводил пристального взгляда с Гермионы.

Мисс Грейнджер, с вами точно все нормально, - осторожно спросил он.

Звук его голоса выдернул девушку из оцепенения. «Осторожно, - предупреждала Дара, - он опасен!». Гермиона вглядывалась в лицо своего преподавателя, стараясь понять причину предупреждения Наставницы. Напрасно. Оуэнс был непробиваем. «Доверься силе, - шептал голос. – Вот он, момент! Не упусти его!»

Сейчас? Почему сейчас? Неужели и вправду так опасен этот уравновешенный блондин? Совершать убийство на глазах у изумленных зрителей никак не входило в ее планы… «Время не ждет! Действуй!»

«Да поможет мне Хаос», - подумала Гермиона. Незаметно вытащив из рукава стилет, девушка отточенным движением метнула его в Гарри. В это же самое мгновение, Оуэнс выбросил руку вперед, совершая магический пасс. Громко звякнув, стилет впился в каменный пол. Гермиона вскрикнула, как рассерженная кошка. Как смеет этот человек вмешиваться в ее предназначение? Как может он мешать ей? И каким же образом среди этих волшебников оказался колдун, посвященный в Логрус?

Сконцентрировавшись на своих чувствах, девушка призвала Силу. Знак Логруса повис перед ней, раскрывая истинную сущность предметов. С вызовом девушка поглядела на своего преподавателя. Для нее сейчас не существовало никого, кроме Оуэнса. Ни Снейп, ни Уизли не интересовали ее сейчас. Они бессильны против нее. А вот он… «Лорд Хаоса», - подсказал Логрус. Лорд Мэндор из рода Савалла. Это очень плохо… Лучший ученик своего учителя, он способен на многое… Она не готова выступить против него сейчас. Почему-то в памяти всплыли слова Дары, сказанные кому-то другому: «Никогда не будь Мэндору врагом. Он силен, хитер и очень опасен». Хотелось верить, что ученик Сухая еще не слишком разобрался в происходящем. Но каковы ее шансы уйти без потерь? Мэндор смог сбить кинжал, на котором лежали очень сильные заклинания… Неужели нападет? Не известно, не понятно… Она пока не готова. «Забудь о Поттере, уходи. Ты не выстоишь», - прошипела Дара. Но как уйти? Как выйти победителем из заранее проигранной битвы?

Собрав всю свою силу воли, девушка обратилась к Силе. Очень сложно… Одно неверное движение… Силовые линии начали вибрировать, подчиняясь действиям Гермионы. «Раскол Духа»… Страшная магия. Заклинание полетело в цель…

Щелкнув пальцами, Мэндор активизировал три металлических шара, которые, вылетев из его кармана, тут же стали вращаться вокруг хозяина. Взвыв от отчаяния, Гермиона была вынуждена наблюдать, как ее заклинание разбивается о защитную сферу лорда Хаоса. Ничего не оставалось…

Хаос, открой свои врата и прими меня в свои недры! – из последних сил крикнула она.

Мрак окутал участников сражения. В кромешной тьме можно было различить только угасающие искры отраженного Мэндором проклятья, да несколько огоньков волшебных палочек, которые зажглись один за другим.

Тьма развеялась через минуту. Мэндор, прерывисто дыша, оглядел место сражения. Снейп стоял рядом с ним с палочкой в руке – вокруг него, Гарри, Рона и близнецов Уизли висел защитный экран.

Все на месте? – спросил зельевар.

Где Джинни?! – раздался в ответ истошный крик Рона.


	6. Chapter 6

**От автора.**

Итак, новая глава. Давайте оставим пока Гермиону с Хаосом и Мэндора с Хогвартсом и перенесемся туда, где решаются Судьбы…

Прошу меня извинить за отрыв от прямого повествования, но было крайне необходимо показать то, что происходит в мире. Частично использованы идеи самого Роджера Желязны.

Для справки:

Дворкин – маг, являющийся создателем Пути, прародитель правящей семьи Амбера (государства, олицетворяющего Порядок).

Сухай – более загадочный персонаж, нежели Дворкин – опираясь на первоисточник, могу сказать, что он является некоторой противоположностью Дворкина. Тем не менее, я не смогла найти в «Хрониках…» прямых упоминаний того, кем приходились друг другу Логрус и Сухай.

Рэндом – правитель Амбера, выбранный Единорогом.

Вайол – его жена. Согласно наказанию, Рэндом женился на слепой девушке Вайол за то, что был повинен в смерти дочери Моэри(правительницы Ребмы). Тем не менее, семейная жизнь Рэндома и Вайол сложилась как нельзя лучше.

Владения Хаоса. Танцующие горы. Великий Перешеек.

Надвигалась буря. Завывал ветер, каждую минуту пространство озаряли вспышки шаровых молний. Похоже, в этих местах постоянно присутствовал грозовой фронт. Здесь проходила граница между Тенями Хаоса и Порядка.

Деревья сбрасывали листву прямо на глазах. Бесконечные тропинки петляли, резко меняя направление и характер. Времена года приходили и уходили - снежные шквалы сменялись порывами горячего ветра, потом налетала весна, и расцветали цветы. В пространстве мелькали башни и люди, дороги, мосты, тоннели – и все это мгновенно исчезало. А затем и вовсе прекращалась пляска, и фантастический пейзаж становился почти земным.

А еще там были горы… Но не те величественные каменные глыбы, что мы можем увидеть на Земле. Нет, те горы были иные… Словно вылепленные из пластилина, они меняли свою форму, размер, переносились на огромные расстояния. А в небе плясали звезды. Именно плясали, потому что нет другого слова, описывающего то хаотическое движение, что происходило в небе. Маленькие светила словно подчинялись тому, что было вокруг: чем быстрее менялись времена года, чем резвее перемещались горы, тем беспорядочнее и стремительнее становился их полет.

Ложбина между горами была освещена жутковатым светом шаровых молний. Приглядевшись, там можно было бы различить две фигуры: одна сидела на земле, другая, со скрещенными ногами, висела вниз головой в воздухе без видимой опоры наискосок от первой. Ветра не было. Словно эти двое находились в мертвой зоне, не доступной ярости стихии.

Оба старика рассматривали фигуры трехмерной игры, которые висели над лежащей на земле доской со слабо вырисовывающимися в свете молний квадратами. Человек, сидящий на земле был горбат, он хитро улыбался, глядя на своего противника. Это был Дворкин – создатель Амбера, Пути, да и самой реальности, как ее понимают многие.

Другой человек протянул руку и передвинул фишку, которая, по всей видимости, соответствовала пешке. Она символизировала зверя Хаоса, известного как Огненный Ангел. После того, как он завершил ход, вновь вспыхнула молния, грянул гром. Теперь Дворкин передвинул одну из фигур, Вайверна1. Вновь гром, молния, содрогание.

Отступающий Единорог играл роль Короля в фигурах Дворкина, клетка рядом с ним символизировала дворец Амбера. У его противника короля изображала выпрямившаяся змея, а рядом располагалась Тхельбана – огромный, похожий на иглу, дворец Короля Хаоса.

Противник Дворкина, смеясь, передвинул фигуру.

Мэндор, - объявил он. – Он считает себя кукловодом и создателем королей.

После треска и вспышки, свою фигуру двинул Дворкин.

Фиона, - сказал он. – Она единственная может переиграть Мэндора.

Да. Но будет ли она мчаться наперегонки с человеком, который ей небезразличен? Сможет ли трезво оценить ситуацию?

Дворкин улыбнулся и поднял глаза.

Полагаю, что сможет, Сухай. Она всегда была лучшей… Хотелось бы мне получать золотой горшок каждый раз, как я ее недооцениваю.

А для чего они тебе? – спросил другой.

Чтобы у ее врагов были дорогие шлемы.

Оба расхохотались, и Сухай развернулся на девяносто градусов по часовой стрелке. Дворкин же поднялся в воздух и стал наклоняться вперед, пока не завис параллельно земле, разглядывая доску. Сухай протянул было руку по направлению к женской фигуре на одном из верхних уровней, но тут же отдернул ее. Внезапно он вновь пошел Огненным Ангелом. Не успел стихнуть гром, как Дворкин уже сделал ход, так что гром продлился, не обрываясь, и вспышка повисла в воздухе. Дворкин сказал что-то, чего нельзя было расслышать за грохотом. Очевидно, он назвал какое-то имя, поскольку ответом Сухая было: «Но ведь это фигура Хаоса!»

И что с того? Правила этого не запрещают.

Ты всерьез полагаешь, что это разумно?

С каких пор эта фигура полностью принадлежит Хаосу? Твой ход.

Я хочу подумать, - сказал Сухай. – Мне нужно время.

Возьми с собой, - отозвался Дворкин. – Принесешь завтра вечером.

Я буду занят. Может, послезавтра?

Тогда буду занят я. На третий вечер?

Да. В таком случае пока…

…Спокойной ночи.

Треск, вспышка… И не осталось никакого напоминания о шахматном поединке, проходящем здесь минуту назад.

Амбер. Янтарный дворец.

Рэндом мерил шагами зал. Минуту назад он рассказал Вайол о своих опасениях – в последнее время ситуация с Хаосом начала накаляться.

И все же я чувствую, что это лишь небольшое звено гораздо более значительной цепи, - ответила женщина.

Ты думаешь?

Возможно. Все, что ты рассказал мне не имеет отчетливых очертаний. Тем не менее, этого достаточно, чтобы расспросить землю, с которой я работаю.

Женщина вышла на середину комнаты и высоко вскинула руки.

Это будет Язык, - произнесла она, прикасаясь к одной из многочисленных статуй, стоящих по периметру комнаты. – А это Память.

Желание, Опасение, Риск, Сердце, Голова, Шанс – так назвала Вайол остальные фигуры. Закончив, она опустилась в кресло, стоящее посередине комнаты. Ее муж встал рядом.

Наконец она заговорила:

На глубочайшем уровне, что угрожает миру?

Казалось, говорило Опасение, хотя его слова вызванивал Язык, стоящий прямо перед королевой.

Перераспределение древней власти, - ответил он.

В это вовлечены и Амбер, и Хаос?

В самом деле, - ответило Желание.

Те, кто несет ответственность за происходящее, что они хотят?

Возврата славы прошедших дней, - откликнулось Желание.

Возможен ли такой финал?

Да, - сказало Провидение.

Новые участники войдут в противостояние, вернется один из пропавших, - добавила Голова.

Кто?

Женщина, - сказала Голова.

Как мы ее узнаем?

Она сама найдет вас, - ответило Сердце.

Подобная ситуация уже складывалась раньше?

Да, - ответила Память.

Я думаю, бесполезно спрашивать, победим мы или нет? - произнес Рэндом.

Шанс громко рассмеялся.

Смех Шанса означает неуверенность, - вздохнув, поведала Вайол.

Так что же нам делать?

Пока лишь только ждать…


End file.
